


Go To Sleep

by SatanWearsKinkyBoots



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Day 2, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Healthy Relationships, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, JulyArtfest, M/M, Octopunk Media, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pillow Talk, Post-Detroit Evolution, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanWearsKinkyBoots/pseuds/SatanWearsKinkyBoots
Summary: Day Two - Sharing a Bed AU. Nines worries too much about not been around to wake Gavin when he's having a nightmare.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for the July Artfest for Detroit Evolution, I'm not doing every day but some of the days I do will either be fanfiction or cosplay.

Gavin’s phone read 2:37am, the man in question slept peacefully on the opposite side of the bed. However, the man on the other side of the bed, laid there, eyes wide. Scared of going into stasis and missing something; scared of missing Gavin having another one of his nightmares. Thoughts kept rushing through his processors what if he didn’t come out of stasis in time, what if Gavin thought he didn’t care, what if… “Go to stasis Nines.” 

"Gavin." Nines thoughts instantly turned to was he too caught up in thinking what could happen that he missed Gavin having a nightmare. "Gavin, are you okay."

A sleepy Gavin rolled on his side, so he was facing the android, his eyes still closed. “I would be okay if you’d stop staring at me.” Gavin mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. “Are you okay.”

Nines looked down at Gavin’s tired form. “I’m fine, I’m just thinking about the case.”

“Nines, I know when your lying, now what is actually wrong.” He knew he wasn’t going back to sleep until he had his answer and so sat up, leaning against the headboard. “I’ve never seen you like this.” 

The android in question looked over at his partner before looking down to his hands, one of the many habits he had picked up from the detective. “You.” Nines spoke up. “I’m worried about you.” 

A soft chuckle came out of Gavin's mouth as he looked into his partner's eyes. "Oh your serious, listen if you’ve been scanning my insides again, I will have you scrapped in a heartbeat.” He smirked. “Come on tin-can I know your processors have the ability to smile.”

Nines gave a slight smile at the last remark. “No Gavin, I have not been scanning you. I’m just worried that I might go into stasis, and not wake up when you need me.” 

"Listen Nines, you have been here for me since the day you were activated. Hell, you have cared for me, more than anyone ever had." He spoke as he leant further into the android holding onto one of his hands.

“But what if the one time you need me, after a bad night I don’t come out of stasis in time to help you, and you have to go through all that alone.” Nines said as he felt a soft squeeze of his hands from his partner. 

Gavin turned his body so that he was facing Nines, but never letting go of his hands. "If that ever happens then I will cope with it, hell I'll even wake you up if you don't wake up. But with your super robot hearing, I doubt that could ever happen." Gavin explained, trying to help his partner relax. "And anyway, since you've moved in, and have been with me every night, they're getting less and less, because I know that you're here to protect me."

Nines smiled, a genuine smile this time, not just a half-smile to make Gavin happy. "I love you, Gavin Reed."

“I love you too tin-can, now will you please now settle down and go into stasis so that I can sleep in peace. As contrary to popular belief I do actually need sleep.”

“Of course, Gavin.” Both men slowly sank into the bed, Nines made sure that the blanket covering them was back over Gavin, before snuggling up to him. “Goodnight Gavin.”

“G’night Nines.” Gavin managed to get our before a large cat jumped onto the bed, demanding to get in between the couple. “Asshole.”

"Well, at least you named her correctly." The couple softly laughed before both slowly fell asleep, and into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at this prompt.  
> Find my cosplays for the Artfest here: https://www.instagram.com/mattycosplay/


End file.
